Episode 2021 (26th October 1995)
Plot Viv has set up a box in the post office in which people can donate food for the Dingles. Vic does not agree with it, but as usual he is overruled and even Scott and Kelly contribute. Kim reads the Hotten Courier. The headline reads - 'Farm Siege ends in Police Battle'. Frank is upset that everybody seems to be on the side of the Dingles, even his own son. Kim points out that that is mainly due to Rachel's influence. They hear a noise outside and look out to see the Dingles camping on their lawn. Meanwhile, Sarah arrives at the farm with half a dozen cub scouts who have had their kitchen tent pinched. She has agreed to make them all breakfast. Frank has a confrontation with the Dingles. They insist that they will not move until Frank rehouses them, but he insists that it is not his problem and calls the police. Butch goads Kim by saying that she wouldn't have married Frank if he had been poor. Tina and Sam sneak off to use the stable toilets. Dave has a frosty encounter with Kim as she looks for the list for the Skipdale shoot - Nick has gone ahead with his idea to cancel it as a joke. Kim tells Dave that they do not have to fight. Rachel and Chris tell Kathy that they were kept in police cells all night, but that the police are not going to press charges. He actually admits that he hates his father for what he has done. Kathy thinks that Kim might have been behind it, but Chris knows that it was Frank. Viv takes supplies up to the Dingles. Frank warns them again that the police are on their way. He asks Dave to keep an eye on them. Seth looks rather shifty as he arrives at The Woolpack. He tells Eric and Betty that he is avoiding Kim. He thinks that she wants to reprimand him for manning the barricades. Terry tries to frighten him with a Halloween mask and Seth is rather insulting towards Kim. Kim has found out that someone has cancelled the Skipdale shoot by telling the clients that the summer drought has killed off all their birds. She is on the war path and wants to know who stole the list of clients. Dave is a prime suspect. Biff interrupts them. Chris and Rachel are discussing Frank when he turns up. He says that he does not want estate business to come between him and his family. Chris tells him that it is too late. Rachel reiterates that she no longer wants Frank to visit them and that he can never see his grandson again. Chris backs her up. Sarah has taken it upon herself to look after the cub scouts. She asks Jack to help out with the lunches. He is not impressed. Rachel is upset that she has come between Chris and Frank. Chris tells her that at least Rachel forced him to think and get his priorities right. He no longer cares if Kim ends up with the money and the business. This new attitude surprises Rachel. The Dingles realise that they are in the worst mess that they have ever been in and that is saying something. Sam says that he has got an idea, but everyone tells him to shut up. Biff is angry that he seems to be taking the blame for Nick and Seth's actions. Jack softens towards the cub scouts and says that they can go with him to Pencross Fell and help to feed the sheep. Frank has managed to salvage the shoot, but he wants to know who was responsible and puts the pressure on Dave to find out. The police finally arrive at Home Farm to evict the Dingles, but when Kim accompanies them onto the lawn they have all disappeared. Rachel and Chris prepare for a night out. Chris jokes that perhaps they cannot afford a night out as there is every chance that he will be cut out of Frank's will. Kathy arrives to babysit and is surprised how much Chris's priorities have changed. Roy is preparing to go out with Kelly, but Jan grounds him as he took the Dingles side against the Tates and could have lost them the tenancy. Nick admits to Dave that it was him who cancelled the shoot. Dave is furious. Frank and Kim walk into The Woolpack and Kim demands to know where Seth has been all day. Frank says that he has used up his last chance. Eric calls at the Village Hall to check on his stock and is mortified to find that the Dingles have moved in. They are using his antique furniture and priceless cutlery as if it was their own. Eric is left speechless as Butch tells him that he is going to keep his pet turkey in the wardrobe. Cast Regular cast *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans Guest cast None. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes